1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device for working vehicles.
2. Description of Relevent Art
As a clutch device for working vehicles such as cultivators, there is generally employed a centrifugal type clutch, in which a plurality of friction plates are interposed between a clutch inner as a driven member and a clutch outer as a drive member driven by means of a pressure plate, and a plurality of centrifugal weights arranged at the pressure plate side are adapted to open centrifugally in a higher revolution region than a predetermined number of revolutions of an engine, to thereby press the friction plates, whereby a clutch on state, i.e., a connected state of the clutch is established.
Such coventional clutch is unable to effect the clutch connection in a lower region than the predetermined number of revolutions of the engine and, actually, to serve for travelling or working at very low speeds, whereas such service may be necessary for certain farmland or working conditions; thus being inconvenient.
The present invention has been achieved to effectively overcome such shortcoming of a conventional clutch device for working vehicles such as cultivators.